


Love is Insanity

by MapleBoi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Death, Drug Use, I wanted to write this for a while, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Spencer is an unsub, Stockholm Syndrome, Very OOC, Yandere Spencer Reid, Yangire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBoi/pseuds/MapleBoi
Summary: A young criminal, in love with a FBI agent, will go to any length to get his loves attention. The problem is, he doesn't know what to far is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eep! My first CM fic!   
> And it's a fic about my favorite character being a crazy ass Unsub! Enjoy.

Spencer Reid was a smart man. No, scratch that. He was a genius.  
I guess that's how he lured a drunk man into the Ally and robbed him. But the damn guy was protesting. Spencer had to kill the guy. It wasn't his first kill after all.  
Spencer Reid was FBIs most wanted. He had changed his look multiple times to avoid being arrested. His current look was his favorite. Long hair, usually wearing a leather jacket.  
After he shot the man and his blood was spattered he groaned and pulled out a cigarette, bringing it to his lips and lighting it. With every inhale he felt better. The long haired man abandoned the body to head home. He turned on the TV and watched a press conference he recorded. On screen stood a attractive man, talking about Spencer's crimes. His first and only love. Derek Morgan .

"This man is dangerous. He could snap at any moment. He is most definitely an addict and is acting for attention. He is also very physically weak as he uses lust to control his victims. If any of you suspect anyone please call the number on screen. Thank you" Derek finished. 

Spencer rewinded the recording, feeling himself grip the remote, a smile on his face . He loved this man.. so much. 

They went to highschool together, Derek was a jock who was friends with the nerd, Spencer Reid. After 5 years of friendship, Derek Morgan met Savannah . He married her..that bitch. Took HIS Derek away. How dare she. Spencer thought that maybe she'd be next. But he decided against it as seeing Derek cry would crush Spencer's apparent unfeeling cold heart. The truth is , he does feel nothing. He felt no love or anything. But Derek..Derek was different. 

Spencer closed his eyes and leaned on his chair, listening to Derek's calm but firm voice. He needed him. So he'd continue killing to get his attention. To get him here. They'd be happy . They'd be for ever immortalized in the memory of anyone who was close to them. And theyd be in love. Forever.


	2. He's trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has Derek where he wants him. But Derek is telling him promising things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at school so it's rushed. I'm sorry, the next one will be better!

Spencer Reid was a genius. Like Einstein. That's why he was so great at rigging his home. This is why he knew how to get Morgan over. . He knew he couldn't yet, though. No. He needed to set more things up. He knew how to build a bomb, how to disarm a bomb. The bomb he created was tiny, but could kill a few men within a yard radius. On his free time, he wrote his mother and Dereks wife, he though they had the right to know. But he didn't send them yet. The bomb was almost done! So close to happiness, Spencer thought. He had rigged his home, it would explode in 2 days. Just long enough for Derek to fall in love with him.  
Spencer picked up his phone and called the number  
"Hello. I am responsible for the murders, I will turn myself in if you send Derek Morgan without a gun to my home. If you don't wish to comply I will escape and kill again. " He said and hung up, knowing they'd track his number.  
Within five minutes a suv was outside, 4 agents came out. A pretty one with blonde hair in a tight ponytail. One with a matching a pony tail and black hair . The other was a man who I looked angry. The 3 had their guns raised and the other. The other was Derek Morgan.  
Derek catiously approached the house and walked in, looking around. "I'm here!" He said , bravery in his voice.  
Spencer walked into the room and smiled widely "Derek Morgan" he whispered happily 

Derek stared and looked shocked  
"Spencer? Reid? You're doing this?!" Derek walked toward him, reaching out to grab him  
Spencer raised his pistol, seriousness in his eyes  
"I will shoot you, then myself. Don't test me, Derek" he said in a monotone voice and smiled, wrapping his arms around him "I missed you..."

Derek didn't hug back. . He didn't say anything for that matter. Pulling away he looked at him  
"Why me?"

Spencer tilted his head like an innocent puppy , "I loved you since freshman year. Now there's no way you'd fall for me so I'm killing us. The house is rigged"

Derek almost puked "yo-you mean?..."

Spencer laughed "BOOM" he exclaimed and made an explosion with his hands

Derek looked down and then at Spencer , grabbing his hands "Spencer I love you. We can live If you let me go. We can be together"  
Spencer grumbles "don't give me that. Theyll give me the electric chair. "  
"No!" Derek said, "I'll make sure you live. I'll get you out. And we can be together" mostly, Derek was saying this to live. Spencer seemed like he was buying it before he pulled away

"I'm going to make us dinner. If you try to escape I'm killing you" Spencer said and head to the kitchen. 

Derek was totally and utterly screwed..


	3. A broken man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer tells Derek why hes like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has infant death, be warned

Spencer was happily cooking , like the good house husband he wanted to be . Derek walked in quietly, looking at him   
"Spencer, answer me something" Derek demanded .   
Spencer looked up and chuckled "sure, anything for you"  
Derek sighed "what made you snap?"  
Spencer looked like he was in deep thought and started to speak   
\--  
It was 3 years prior, Spencer was in rehab, trying to get over his drug habit. Everyone was doing the lame introduce "I'm a addict" thing. When he looked up he saw the most beautiful woman with the most soft voice  
"Hi, I'm Maeve Donovan and I'm an addict. I've been like that since I was 16. Uh..I'm 23 now. " She said ,ashamed.   
She was absolutely beautiful, Maeve Donovan, he had to know her .   
After the session he approached her "h-hey I'm Spencer..Reid.. uh....hi-",  
She grinned at his flustred speech "hey Spencer", she paused "Reid"  
He chuckled and stayed quiet for a moment "...i--...uh.. wanna go out sometime?"  
She was took a back for a moment and smiled, nodding and writing down her number "call me~" and left  
He was in shock that it was so easy. He silently cheered, and headed home. After a few days they were on a date. It was magical. He knew he was in love with her.   
"Damn, hey babe get my phone out my purse " Maeve said  
Spencer dug into her purse, touching a syringe and pulling it out "Maeve, what the fuck is this? You said you'd quit!"  
Maeve looked up and sighed "don't give me that shit, Spencer, we both know you're still on dilated and whatever else"   
He huffed and stared at her "fine..I promise ill quit with you"  
Maeve nodded and Spencer leaned into kiss her. A small kiss turned into a heated one. He lifted her and brought her to their room, closing the door. Needless to say , they had a fun night .   
A few weeks later , Maeve walked out the bathroom before hugging her boyfriend from behind, showing him a pregnancy test. A positive test. He stared at it and turned to it   
"You're...?" He asked quietly and she nodded happily.   
He grinned and lifted her, hugging her tightly "I'm so happy! We're ganna be a family" he put her down "I promise I'll do my best to protect you and our baby"   
\--  
Spencer had walked into their apartment, holding Maeves weird food . "I'm home!" He yelled. No answer. Perhaps she was sleeping. He put the food into the fridge, walking into their room "Maeve?"  
He approached her unmoving body and realized her color wasnt right. He stopped breathing and checked her pulse   
"No. Nononono!" He looked by her , finding a bottle of muscle relaxers. He threw them across the room "FUCK!" He had called 911.  
She was rushed to the hospital. They couldn't get a heart beat. She was dead.so was their baby. He was alone, again. He was broken.

\--

Spencer turned to Derek, finishing his story   
Derek looked hurt, for feeling hurt for his captor.   
"I'm sorry"  
"It's whatever. I just...I'm happy we're together now" Spencer smiled in an eerily innocent way.


End file.
